This invention relates to building structures and in particular to a modular building construction that utilizes flat panel modules.
Prefabricated modular building structures, particularly residential buildings, are well known. A typical construction technique is to manufacture the building in a factory in several large modules that each comprise several rooms and to assemble the modules together at the site. The problem is that, because the modules are mostly empty space, the shipping costs are enormous and require that the factory be located close to the site of assembly.
Attempts have been made at providing building structures assembled from flat-panel modules. One such example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,928 issued to Huling for a LOW ENERGY BUILDING, which utilizes a wooden post-and-beam framing system with a prefabricated insulated panel system, in which the panels are applied to the exterior surface of the frame. The requirement for a separate frame involves not only a separate assembly step, but also the coordination of design of the frame with that of the modules for different building configurations.
A modular building system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,972 issued to Pate for a MONOCOQUE CELL eliminates the necessity for a separate frame by providing interlockable modular elements. The system disclosed in Pate requires that each modular element be custom designed for its particular location in the building and produces an appearance that is non-traditional and, therefore, subject to consumer resistance.